OSW All-Stars
The All-Stars is a group of 6 (And possibly more) People, who are thought to have the highest chance of achieving Total Victory. The cut-off point for this rank, will be Old School Warrior - 10 (Can be Changed) Past the Cut-Off, people who are considered All-Stars past T10, will be considered New-Stars. If a competitor that has been competing since atleast T7, is considered an All-Star past 10, they will be named a Late-Star. Current All-Stars AetherWither AetherWither is the First Grand Champion of Old School Warrior, doing so in just the 2nd Tournament. Aether is one of the most consistent competitors so far, clearing Stage One in all 5 of his appearances, tied for the most. And has reached Stage Three, 3 Straight Times, from T1 to T3. Recently though, he's struggled with Stage Two, failing it in his last 2 appearances, T4 and T5. Ilikeskittles Skittles is the Second Grand Champion of Old School Warrior, doing so in just his 1st Tournament, faster than AetherWither. Skittles has competed the least out of the All-Stars with only 3 Tournaments, but has already achieved greater success. Although he failed Stage One in his last appearance, he still looks like one of the best on the course. TNASKITO1 TNASKITO is the only female All-Star, and is also one of the most consistent on this course. TNASKITO is tied with Aether with most Stage One clears at 5, and has also reached Stage Three, 3 Straight Times, from T2 to T4. While she's only gotten past Half-Way on Stage Three once, she looks great on the course and has a chance to go even further. Nnormasked Nnormasked has consistently done well. After having a lackluster Tournament 1, he's came-back and has cleared Stage One 4 Straight Times, including going to Stage Three 3 of those times. Nnor has made it to the Final Obstacle of Stage Three twice, showing he can get far, and might even possibly make it to the Final Stage one day. He's placed 2nd 3 Times. HalfyOkay HalfyOkay isn't just Okay, he's a Pro Competitor, reaching Stage Three in his First 3 Appearances in a row, getting better each time. Although Halfy did fail Stage One in T5, he seems to a person to look out for going down the road. Fireapparition Fireapparition is when training pays off. Fire made it to Stage Three in his first appearance, but got progressively worse results after, not even competing in T3. While he did fail T4, he trained hard and constantly for T5, and it showed, where he was the 3rd Person to ever Attempt the Final Stage. Unfortunately his training couldn't handle it, and he failed. But Fireapparition has suddenly become a person to look out for in the future. On The Block Veterans These Veterans have showcased, or need to showcase there skills to be an All-Star. This is a place where a Veteran is getting good results, but may need just a bit more. DO18 DO18 started off poorly, failing Jumping Spider Tunnel in T1, and the 2nd Obstacle in T2. But DO18 broke out in T3, where since then, he's made it to Stage Three, 3 Straight Times, Finishing Top 3 in those as-well. If DO18 reaches Stage Three in T6, then he is guaranteed 100% an All-Star Rank. GR8SK8M8 GR8 is one of the fastest competitors on the course, consistently finishing with top times on Stage One and Two. GR8 also has a good track record, being 4 for 4 on Stage One, but he's only cleared Stage Two 1 time, in Tournament 4. While it's not clear what he needs to do to become an All-Star, if he continues at this rate, he'll be there eventually. CoinyICECK Coiny, while a good competitor, might turn out to be a streaky competitor. He made it to Stage Three in T1, failed Stage Two in T2, and failed Stage One in T3. He had a comeback in T4, where he made it back to Stage Three T4, and was Last Man Standing. But he for some reason didn't compete in T5. His friend PennyICECK did though. All I have to say, is that Coiny can turn out to be a great competitor.